


Leçons de magie

by Ambrena



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki, Gen, Magic and Science, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga apprend la magie à Loki enfant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leçons de magie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petite_Laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Petite_Laitue).



> Ecrit sur un prompt de Petite Laitue, pour Pi Day 2014.
> 
> Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Marvel.

Un éclat de voix plus fort que le reste attira son attention, ainsi que son intuition de mère. Il y eut aussi un choc sourd dans le ballon en lévitation, puis un geignement de petit garçon qu’on chassait hors du terrain de jeux. 

Frigga quitta posément la bibliothèque, et le trouva sur les marches, les genoux sales et écorchés, en train de regarder les autres enfants-dieux s’amuser.

« Loki ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix très douce.

Il se tourna dans sa direction, et elle vit à ses yeux rougis qu’il avait probablement un peu pleuré, même s’il le nierait sans doute. La dispute habituelle avait sans doute resurgi.

« Pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec les autres, mon chéri ? murmura-t-elle gentiment.  
-Thor veut bien, mais les autres y disent que j’suis trop nul, grogna Loki. J’ai j’té leur stupide ballon dans le champ.  
-Allons, allons, fit-elle en posant la main sur son épaule. Oublie tout ça, je t’emmène à l’atelier. »

Le visage de son fils s’éclaira soudain. Il la suivit docilement, non sans se retourner une dernière fois vers son frère, Sif et les autres. Ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, ce qui l’attristait manifestement, mais un Galdr fredonné à voix basse chassa la tristesse du petit. 

Une fois à l’atelier d’alchimie, Frigga lui montra un sortilège très simple pour faire disparaître les éraflures de ses genoux, puis ils étudièrent ensemble la magie curative. Ensuite, ils firent un peu d’art notoire – l’enfant aimait beaucoup contempler les images, même s’il peinait encore à lire les runes.

« J’peux sculpter une amulette ? » 

La question avait fusé, spontanée, et Frigga sourit.

« En quoi ? En bois ou en pierre ?   
-Non, non, en métal ! s’enthousiasma l’enfant-dieu. Montre-moi comment faire avec du métal ! »

Elle guida donc ses petites mains pour forger magiquement une protection spirituelle, à partir d’un bout de fer brut – essayer à partir d’une matière noble, comme le bronze, l’argent ou l’or, aurait été trop épuisant pour commencer. 

« Mère, tu penses que j’ai progressé ?, demanda finalement Loki, un peu inquiet.  
-Tu maîtrises mieux le Seidr qu’avant, oui, l’encouragea-t-elle. Je vais te donner ce livre, comme ça, tu pourras étudier tout seul, aussi.  
-Ouais ! »

Il prit le vieil ouvrage comme si elle lui confiait un trésor.

« Tu seras fière de moi, Mère, je te le promets. Et Père aussi.  
-Mais pas de bêtises, hein, comme la dernière fois ? »

Ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

« C’était juste pour plaisanter… se défendit-il.   
-Je te taquine, mon chéri. Allez, sauve-toi ! »

Il dévala les escaliers, le volume serré contre le cœur, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et elle espéra soudain qu’il ne jouerait pas trop de mauvais tours.

*

Le livre que lui tendait Mère, écorné et poussiéreux, avait été l’un de ses tout premiers. Loki se souvenait encore des heures et des heures qu’il avait passé à s’user les yeux sur les runes tortueuses, la bougie de suif encore allumée alors que toutes les autres lueurs d’Asgard étaient éteintes, ravi du somptueux cadeau de sa maman adorée. 

_Apprendre à les chanter, Odinson,  
Te prendra beaucoup de temps  
Mais ils te seront secourables si tu les comprends,  
Utiles si tu t'en sers,  
Nécessaires si tu en as besoin._

À l’époque, il apprenait surtout les tours de magie les plus amusants ainsi que les farces ; Thor en riait avec lui tandis que Pèr… qu’Odin le grondait parfois pour ses frasques. 

« Mère, je ne suis plus un enfant », asséna-t-il d’une voix sifflante. 

Le sourire de Frigga se figea à mi-parcours, puis disparut totalement.

**Author's Note:**

> Le passage poétique en italiques est extrait d'un galdr en vieux-norrois, intitulé "Galdrs du Havamal". Les galdrs sont les chants de pouvoir du Seidr (mot qui désigne la magie, la sorcellerie, voire le chamanisme). 
> 
> Pour en savoir plus :
> 
> http://germanie.wikidot.com/seidr  
> http://www.vikinganswerlady.com/seidhr.shtml  
> http://norse-mythology.org/concepts/magic/


End file.
